gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PepeDuck
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Rules of Sensha-do! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Central General (talk) 02:02, February 22, 2018 (UTC) McGuderian You have good eyes I didn't even notice it. Plus by searching this one I found two others. Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:11, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thank you for leaving me message. I'd also like to add the tally score of both Selection University and Ooarai High School, if you don't mind. PepeDuck (talk) 03:25, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Ja ne! Pirozhki Hi Pepe, First when you post on someone else page it's better when you put a title. I'm not sure to understand what you mean but if you want to point the score of each school during the battle it has already be done look for the page Battle for Ooarai and scroll down to the end there is a navbox that listed the killcount, first on who kill who and then the casualties by schools. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:16, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Der Film Kill scoring Hi Pepe, I answer your message on my page, saying that the Kill Scoring on the main page wasn't necessary as I already done this on the page Battle for Ooarai, describing the battle against the university and at the end of the page after the Trivia there is an infobox called "Battle for Ooarai - Immobilised Vehicles" that you have to unfold and inside you can find a part on who kill who and a list of casualties by schools. PS: I'll repost the conversation on your page... Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:19, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Fox I'm terribly sorry, haven't yet check the pages and the talk (I'm still confused on how messaging system goes in Wikia). It's okay if you wish to delete it. Hopefully I could be more useful at other times :D Cheers! Ja ne, Pirozhki! PepeDuck (talk) 01:15, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Btw, I forgot, I've put Electives Study in Ooarai Girls High School page. However, I have some doubt about Austerity Course, since the writing in the Electives Card shown by Momo Kawashima on that section in Episode 1 is not quite clear, and Austerity Course is the closest I can get on recognizing the Kanji. I hope that if somebody could read Kanji better, could give revision on the section. Ja ne, Pirozhki PepeDuck (talk) 01:21, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Fox Do you have plan on writing Wikia page for Das Finale Episode 1? Do leave message in my talk page, please if you're going to do that. Ja ne, Pirozhki PepeDuck (talk) 11:22, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Hi Pepe Episodes are not my domain I think the user Kinedyme plan to do it. Here his talk page to ask him. But when leaving a message on his talk page please put a title. It is just above when you confirm you message. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:38, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Edit on KMM Picture Hi Pepe, I notice you named of the Das Finale picture members of KMM. I agree for most except two, the second and the third from the left. I don't know who they are but "for me at least" the second isn't Sheska the hairstyle and eyes doesn't match. And for the third she isn't look like any KMM girls we seen so far and you name her Getaiko, where did you get that name ??? The only girls I know with the suffix -ko are Geshiko (Panther Cmdr), Mauko (Maus Cmdr) and Ritaiko (Jagdpanther Cmdr). See ya :) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox :) Getaiko actually a mistype when I'm about to type "Geshiko", silly me :D Yes, I also have doubt about that two girls, I only assume that it's Seshka and Geshiko, but maybe I'll edit them out to eliminate confusion untill we got more confirmation. One thing I'm sure is 4 commanders of Kuromorimine must've been there, so one of the two girls must be Geshiko (if not then we must assume she's graduated along with Maho). Thank you for the response, I need it badly :) Ja ne, Pirozhki! PepeDuck (talk) 11:08, April 12, 2018 (UTC) I think the second and third KMM are just random schoolgirls, I rewatch all mangas and no one looks like them (check Chi-Ha-Tan girls they all here except Hamada who has been replaced by another random schoolgirl). For Geshiko she isn't here for unknown reasons, she cannot graduate yet as graduation to the next grade occurs usually at the ending of March in Japan (plus we don't even know in which year she is) and Das Finale occurs during early December (if you check at the beginning whe Momo is holding a journal, you can see an event that occurs in December and January). Plus studying abroad before graduate seems an overall commanders privilege as only Maho is already is Germany, Darjeeling speaking to go to UK and Nonna & Klara speaking about Katyusha going in a Russian school. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:15, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Type 94 Hey Pepe, Just to tell you that you made a good job on the Type 94 page. Good to see you respected the Tank page pattern. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:27, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Fox, thank you very much. I just use the Type 97 page as my template. I still need to improve a lot though. PepeDuck (talk) 01:27, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Cauldron 2nd round Hey Pepe, I come to you as you're the one who work the more often on the Cauldron Tournament. I'm trying to update tank pages with the Cauldron 2nd round and I would like your opinion on the tanks fielded by each teams because the whole round is one hell of a mess. Here are my assumptions: *'Team Pink' **Guy Fawkes Team ***1 x Harry Hopkins (commanded by Darjeeling) **Kebab High School ***3 x R35 (one commanded by Bosphorus) **West Kureoji Grona High School ***2 x Tetrarch (one commanded by Kilimanjaro) **Gregor High School ***2 x LT vz.38 (commanded by Kafka and Mucha) ***1 x CKD AH-IV **(one M22 Locust is seen alongside a LT vz.38 during the ONI Team assault which doesn't make any sense) *'Green Team' **Anzio High School ***3 x CV.33 (commanded by Anchovy, Pepperoni and Carpaccio) **Katyusha's Volunteer Army ***2 x T-60 (commanded by Nina and Alina) **Maginot Girls' Academy ***2 x FT-17 (commanded by Eclair and Fondue) **Viggen High School ***1 x Strv-40 (one commanded by Semla) *'Yellow Team' **Polite Girls ***3 x T-70 (commanded by Katyusha, Nonna and Klara) **Fifth Republican Platoon ***2 x R35 (one commanded by Moule) ***1 x M22 Locust (commanded by Bordeaux) **Chi-Ha-Tan Academy ***4 x Type 95 Ha-Go (commanded by Kinuyo, Fukuda, Tamada and Hosomi) **Maple High School ***3 x Mark VI (commanded by Trout, Oleo and Amber) *'Blue Team' **Nibelungen Team ***1 x Panzer II (commanded by Maho) **Tategoto High School ***3 x Type 95 Ha-Go (one commanded by Aung) **Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe ***6 x Panzer II (four commanded by Erika, Koume, Bauer and Emi) **Duck Team ***1 x Type 89B (commanded by Noriko) *'Red Team' **Bonple High School ***3 x 7TP (commanded by Jajka, Uszka and Pierogi) **Chindits ***2 x Tetrarch (commanded Pekoe and Rosehip) **Centipede Team ***1 x Type 97 Te-Ke (commanded by Shizuka) **Flying Tankers ***2 x M1 Combat Car (one commanded by Alisa) ***1 x M22 Locust That was long... Thanks for answering. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:16, September 22, 2019 (UTC)